Conan Gets Kidnapped
by teddybear17
Summary: Conan gets kidnapped! That is obvious. Follow him through his adventure as he tries to escape his captors and get back home.
1. Chapter 01

**A/N: I rewrote the story (sort of) and hopefully made it better. I reread the first version and decided i really didn't like how the story went(I wrote it at 2 in the morning). So anyway the story is going to take a different route. The first chapter is pretty much the same(at first...hehe)**

**so i hope you enjoy it**

**oh yeah i don't own DC/CC and i never will.**

* * *

Conan Gets Kidnapped

_Chapter I_

Huh?? Was the first thought that entered Conan's mind as he woke up in a small dark place with his hands tied up behind his back and his mouth taped shut. He tried to stand up, but his head hit the roof of the area, so he sat back against the side. It felt like cardboard so he concluded that he was in a box. As he tried to remember how he'd gotten there he felt around the box a bit with his feet. The box was rather tiny as he could touch all four sides, and there were no holes because it was pitch black.

As he felt around the side of his head hit the side of the box causing a sudden stabbing pain to throb through his head making him dizzy. He realized that something had dried onto the side of his face after a couple drops of warm liquid rolled over the same spot.

Now he remembered, he had been walking to the professor's house after school when someone came out of nowhere and hit him on the head with a baseball bat knocking him out. Considering his current predicament he figured he had been kidnapped.

This reminded him of the other time he had been hit on the head with a baseball bat. Back when he was high school detective Shinichi Kudo, the day he had been shrunken into an elementary school kid.

Could the Black Organization have kidnapped him? Could they have found out that the poison hadn't killed him but turned him into a kid instead, and come after him? No. If they found out they would have just killed him; they wouldn't risk being seen by kidnapping him out in the open. Further more they probably would have gone after Haibara first since she was a traitor to the organization. Ok, so he was dealing with a regular old kidnapper. Not to be taken lightly, but better than the organization.

Conan calmed himself down for he was beginning to panic. Ok, he was in a box, he was tied up, and the person who had kidnapped him was probably close by. He needed to get out of the box before he suffocated because the box didn't have air holes and it was getting quite stuffy in there, or he died of blood loss. This was quite possible considering the amount of dried blood on his face and the slow but steady trickle going down his face now. That coupled with his concussion was causing him to be quite dizzy and to have trouble concentrating.

First, he had to get the tape and ropes off. On second thought, maybe not, if the kidnapper looked inside the box and saw that he had gotten the ropes and tape off there could be problems. So, for the time being, he decided to press his ear against the side of the box to hear what was going on outside. He had been hearing muffled voices, but had been too deep in thought to pay attention. Now he listened to what the voices said.

"So what do we do now?" said a woman's voice.

"Well I guess all that's left is to make the ransom call," said a man.

"How much you think we can get off the kid anyway? We probably should've decided on that before but…oh well," said the woman.

"I don't know… $30,000?"

"I guess that's good. That should hold us for a while."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Think the kid'll be awake now?" said the woman.

"Maybe. We should get him out of that box."

The woman walked over to the box. Conan heard the sound of tape being pulled off the box. Then suddenly the small space was flooded with light. Conan shut his eyes tightly against the sudden light. He slowly opened his eyes as they became accustomed to the light. The woman picked him up, and Conan winced as she touched the wound on his head.

"Geeze! What did you use to knock him out, a baseball bat? He's covered in blood!"

"Yeah…"he said meekly.

"Aw geeze this is bad. Go get me the first aid kit."

"Ok," said the man as he ran off into another room.

"Geeze that oaf!" The woman sat on a chair and sat Conan on her lap. She began to inspect his head. "I TOLD him not to hurt you!"

Conan didn't fight her, at least this way he could get his head cleaned up. Now that he was more awake his head was hurting more and more. They sat there waiting.

"Where is he with that first aid kit?" she said in irritation.

A moment later the man came back in with the first aid kit, a couple of towels, and a bowl of water.

"Oh thanks, I was just about to ask you for those."

"I knew you would so I got them for you already."

"Ok. Let's see here…" she said taking the supplies and setting them on a nearby table. Taking a towel she wetted it and proceeded to start cleaning the blood off of Conan's head.

Conan sat there quietly wincing every once and a while when she put too much pressure on his wound. He was too tired and confused to do anything else. He started to survey his surroundings. He was in what seemed to be the inside of a suburban house. The lights were on and it looked dark on the other side of the curtains. In the room he was in there were two chairs, a table, a couch, two windows, and a hallway leading off to some other part of the house. The curtains were old and had a floral pattern, the walls were yellow, and the carpet was grey. The man was slightly stout with a square face, black hair, brown eyes, and a big nose.

The woman finished cleaning his wound and put bandages around Conan's head.

"That's good enough for now. They can take him to a hospital or something after we get our money." The woman put him down on the ground and walked over to the man. For lack of anything else to do Conan sat on the ground where she had put him.

He wondered if anyone had figured out he was gone yet.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. **

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not. It'll get better i promise.**

**I finished this on my birthday (YAY!!!) **


	2. Chapter 02

**A/N: here is ch 2. basically the same as ch3 of the old version. after this i promise it becomes a lot different. anyway... enjoy!**

**i don't own dc/cc (be glad)**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter II_

"Hey where is Conan?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know. He said he was going to call Ran and tell her that he was staying over here tonight," said Haibara.

"He sure is taking a long time though," said Professor Agasa. "It's been about half an hour since you all arrived. He should have been here by now."

"He probably forgot and went home," said Mitsuhiko.

"Well then I'll call Ran and ask if he's there," said the professor. _As if he'd forget,_ he thought.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hi Ran this is Professor Agasa."

"Oh hi professor. What's up?"

"We were wondering if you had seen Conan."

"No. He called around 45 minutes ago telling me he was going over to your place. Why do you ask?"

"Well … he hasn't gotten over here yet."

"Oh my gosh! Do you think something happened to him?"

"No, no, he is probably fine. We were just wondering where he was.I'll go out and look for him, he shouldn't hang about after dark. Well thank you Ran. Don't worry we'll find him. Oh and if you hear from him call me right away ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Bye then."

"Bye."

_Click_

"Ok so what do you think happened to him?" said Haibara.

"I thought that the professor said that nothing happened and he was hanging out somewhere," said Genta.

"You idiot, you think that was the truth? The professor just said that so that Ran wouldn't worry. Do you really think Conan would make us worry like this? He just stopped to make a call. He should have been here just a couple of minutes after us," said Haibara.

"He could have forgotten," said Mitsuhiko.

"You really think so?" Haibara said in a dangerous voice." He just made a call to Ran saying he was staying over. Would he really have forgotten so easily?" said Haibara.

"I guess not," said Mitsuhiko in a small voice.

"Than what happened to him?" asked Ayumi in a wavering voice.

"Well we don't know. Let's go have a look around the neighborhood and see if we can find any clues," said the professor.

"Ok let's go!" said Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta together, exicted at the mystery as any little kid would be.

"Hey Haibara," the professor said in a whisper, "Do you think it could be them?"

"That is very possible," said Haibara. "The Organization might have found out that he was Shinichi Kudo and kidnapped him, but we really don't know."

"Let's hope for the best. Maybe he is loitering about somewhere."

"Don't kid yourself. Something bad happened to him. I can feel it in my gut."

"Geesh that was harsh."

"HEY! Are you coming to look or not?"

"Oh we're coming," said the professor.

"Hey what's this?" asked Ayumi 20 minutes later. The sun was going down and it was getting harder and harder for them to see.

"I can't see it. It's too dark,"said Mitsuhiko. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"I've got one," said Hasibara. She shone the flashlight down on the spot in the snow. "Is this blood?"

"Blood?!" exclaimed Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko together.

Haibara swept the ground with her flashlight.

"Looks like someone was walking here," she indicated the foot prints. "They met up with these prints from the alley... then first person fell down," she said showing them the child shaped indent in the snow. "Judging from the size if the imprint it was a child. As you can see the blood is in the area of the head. From that we can tell that someone, most likelythe person from the alley, came and hit a child very hard in the head with something."

"Could it have been Conan?" asked Ayumi, clearly upset at the thought.

"It's very probable. What other children do we know went missing that would be walking to the professor's house?" said Haibara.

"T-then what happened to him? Is he hurt? Is he d-dead?" whimpered Ayumi.

"He's not dead. But we don't know what happened to him either," said the professor. "But, no matter what happened to he is probably trying to find his way back here right now."

"O-ok,"said Ayumi, drying her eyes.

"Anyway let's go back to your house, professor. We sould call the police," said Haibara.

"Yes, you're right," said the professor.

* * *

**Yeah...**

**well there you have it.**

**This was also completed on my b-day! Happy birthday to me!**

**(\/)**

**(-'.')**

**C(")(")**


	3. Chapter 03

**Finally i got around to writing chapter 3! Well it's really because i was writing this for english class and it was due so i had to finish it. I am very much the procrastinator. well here it is, enjoy! (TGIF)**

_Chapter III_

Conan woke with a start. That was a weird dream; he had been kidnapped and taken to a suburban house. Then he looked around. He was lying on the carpeted floor of the house where he was taken. The man was sleeping on the couch, and the woman was nowhere to be found. Guess it wasn't a dream after all.

There was a smell of food coming down the hall. A second later the woman poked her head around the corner.

"Oh, you're up. Come here and have some breakfast."

The meal was meager, consisting of a piece of toast and a cup of water.

After he was finished the woman said, "You stay here. I'll be back in a moment." The woman left the room. A few moments later she came back in with the groggy man.

"We should move on it's too dangerous to stay in one place for too long," said the woman.

"I agree. But first shouldn't we work out the ransom deal?"

"Yeah we should." Turning to Conan she said, "Who're your parents kid?"

Conan looked up at her trying to work out what she said. His head still hurt a lot and he was having trouble thinking strait. "Uh…My parents live overseas."

"Oh…" she was not expecting this. "Well you've got to live here with someone right? Who do you live with?"

"Richard Moore?" Why had he phrased it like a question, he asked himself. He couldn't focus and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"You live with that famous detective?"

"You mean idiot detective," he murmured to himself.

Ignoring Conan and turning back to he man she said, "Well now that we've got that settled let's get going. We can make the ransom call later."

She picked up Conan and made to leave when she turned back to the man and said, "Oh and Harris don't forget your wallet this time."

**Yeah this was very short...Well it was supposed to be!(sort of, not really...whatever!) anyway the next chapter will be longer. This was just sort of filler to get my story to where i want it to be. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 04

**here's chapter 4. much better if i do say so myself. enjoy!**

_Chapter IV_

"Professor why don't we just use the extra tracking glasses to find Conan?"

It was Haibara who had said it. They had already called the police and they were on their way.

"He must have his badge with the transmitter in it. The glasses will lead us right to him. And speaking of the badge it also has that walkie talkie in it we can talk to him and make sure he's all right."

"That's a brilliant idea. Why didn't we think of that before?" said Ayumi.

"We should wait until the police get here before we do anything though," said the professor reasonably.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Even if we knew where he was we wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

The police arrived ten minutes later.

"So, where is this blood that you found?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"It's around the corner, but inspector," said the professor, "we know a way to find Conan."

"You do? How!"

They all explained about the tracking glasses and the badges.

When they were done the inspector said, "Well what are we waiting for let's find him!"

Haibara went to get the extra glasses. They turned the glasses on. There were many flashing lights. Haibara indicated the four lights in the middle.

"These four are from our badges." She looked at the lens, searching for another light. She had to increase the range a bit but there it was. "He's somewhere in the suburbs."

"Let's go. Haibara and professor Agasa will come with me, and Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta will go with detective Wilder back home," said the inspector.

"Hey how come we have to go back home but Haibara doesn't?" ranted Genta.

"Haibara lives with the professor, and the professor has to come to show us how to use the glassas. Haibara can't stay home by herself. You, on the other hand do not have a parent with you and need to be getting home. This is way to dangerous for children to be here alone. We need to find Conan. So if you want us to find him you'll cooperate so we can get him before something happens," said the inspector.

"Ok," said Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta sadly.

"Very good. Now let's get a move on!"

"Hairbara how much farther?" asked Inspector Meguire. They were driving down a small road out in the suburbs.

"You take this right up ahead onto 2nd street and it should be somewhere in the middle of that block."

"Ok that's good." As they turned the corner they saw a car driving away a couple blocks up the road. "Right here!" said Haibara.

The inspector picked up his radio speaker, "Attention all units, attention all units. The kidnappers are in house number 1029. Ready your weapons the criminals are most likely armed and dangerous. Be on your guard."

Slowly officers got out of their cars, weapons at the ready. Inspector Meguire went up and rapped sharply on the door. "Police open up!"

There was no answer. On the count of three the door was busted open.

The room was devoid of people. There was a cardboard box with blood in the bottom. And, in the middle of the room, sat a small backpack with a detective boys badge pinned to the strap, and a note saying, "You'll never find us."

**This might be my last chapter for a while. I have exams in a couple of weeks. I hate exams! as if i am not stressed enough already! anyway enough with the ranting. **

**thanks for reading, come again! **

**(Conan: what was that? do you work at a fast food restaurant that sells badly written stories or something?**

**Me: It was a joke... HEY!**** what do you mean badly written?**

**Conan: *silent***

**Me: answer me you!**

**while i go beat Conan up please...uh...i don't know go do something productive like...uh...play outside and get some good ol' vitimin d!**

**Conan: ok now you've completely lost it.**

**Me: Quiet you!)**


	5. Chapter 05

**AN: Finally undated! It makes me feel so good. This had been the best week ever. I finished pretty much all of my homework for today earlier this week. And that NEVER happens. I am the biggest procrastinator you will ever know! Anyway, I guess my good mood finally got rid of my writers block. One more thing and then I promise I'll stop ranting and let you get to the story… TGIF!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC…or McDonald's so please don't sue me. I'm only a highschooler, I have no money.**

~o~O~o~

Chapter 5

Conan woke up with a aching neck, and a thunderous headache. Blinking a few times to rid the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and looked around. He was in a car, somewhere on the highway. He looked at the person driving, confused at what was going on. As he saw the man who was driving it all came back.

He had been kidnapped. He gingerly felt his head. It didn't hurt as bad as it did the day before, but it was still wrapped in bandages and rather tender. The woman looked back at him from the passenger's seat.

"I see you're awake."

~o~O~o~

The police investigation was at a standstill. They had scoured the house for any evidence of where they could be going. But they came up with nothing other than the what was in the living room when they first came, and some bloody towels in the bathroom. Everything else had been wiped clean.

It was easy enough to confirm that the blood belonged to Conan. It was about the only DNA in the entire place.

They had set up road blocks, by the time it happened they were probably far, far away. They still searched diligently anyway.

Almost everyone in the force knew the strange boy, and had some sort of attachment to him. They didn't want him to become another Shinichi Kudo who just disappeared off the face of the earth one day.

They would continue the search as long as they had to, to made sure that Conan was brought back safe and sound.

~o~O~o~

The Moore Detective Agency had been notified for Conan's disappearance. Ran had broken down into tears. Hoping against hope that Conan was alright. Richard didn't show it but he was worried. He honestly hoped the brat would be alright. Even though he was an annoying pest, he did help him out by finding clues in the cases, and oh who was he kidding the kid grew on him and now he cared for his sake.

Richard had gone down to the police station after the news, came in, but was sent home because the kidnappers would most likely call him for the ransom, and he had to be there do take care of it when it happened.

After he got home he told Ran how they were doing in the investigation. How they had gotten there too late to get him this time, but would definitely get him the next time.

~o~O~o~

Just as Meguire had predicted, the kidnappers called within the next hour.

"Hello?" Richard answered the phone, "Moore Detective Agency."

"You Richard Moore? The famous detective?"

"That would be me."

"Well if you ever want to see the brat alive again, you better fork over 40 grand right quick," the man on the other side said in a brusquely.

"What?" all part of the ploy, Richard had to pretend that he didn't know of the kidnapping to lull the kidnappers into a false sense of security. That way they wouldn't think that the police were on to them already. Then they would let their guard down, and that was when the police would have the perfect opportunity to capture them.

"And you call yourself a 'great detective.' You didn't even know that we took him yesterday? Hahaha. Man you are an idiot."

Richard was starting to get mad. This man had the gall to insult the great Richard Moore? Ace detective? He was gonna give him a piece of his mind.

But then that would ruin everything. He had to keep a cool head and stick with the plan.

"Where do you want the money?"

"You catch on fast. Three days from now. Osaka. I'll give you more details later. Oh and don't call the police, that would be very annoying. And I suggest that you get a move on, Osaka is pretty far away."

With that the man on the other end hung up.

_Well_, thought Richard with a grimace, _at least we know that the road blocks were useless._

~o~O~o~

Immediately after the ransom call, Richard called the police department to update them on the situation.

How that led them to contacting Heiji Hattori of all people, he would never know. It had something to do with fish but he wasn't really listening when the Inspector explained it to him.

Next thing he knew he was packed into a car with his daughter, Ran, Professor Agasa, that weird little girl, Ai Haibara, and Inspector Meguire, on their way to the airport.

~o~O~o~

It was silent in the car. Conan was trying to amuse himself by looking at the shapes in the clouds.

About an hour ago the kidnappers had called Richard about the ransom. After that they had to explain to him why in the world they were going to Osaka of all places.

Apparently they had friends (*cough* accomplices *cough*) there.

Conan figured that the police had already found the abandoned hideout with the help of Haibara, professor Agasa, and a certain pair of extra tracking glasses. But he knew that at the moment he way too far out of range for the glasses to connect to the extra sensors he had in his pocket. Never hurt to be prepared.

Just then Conan's stomach decided it was time to make its predicament known. A loud grumble permeated the silence of the vehicle. Conan realized that he hadn't had much to eat for the last two days, due to everything that had happened.

"Guess we should get some grub," Said the man as his stomach also decided to voice its displeasure.

They pulled off the highway into a small town. As the man went to get gas, the woman took Conan to the nearby McDonalds to get food.

Before they got out of the car, the woman put a hat on his head to hide the obviously bloody bandages on his head.

He didn't really care what he got as long as it was edible. They got him a thing of chicken nuggets.

After they had their dinner they got back on the road, feeling much better. Conan managed to get to sleep, however uncomfortably, and get some blissful sleep.

That is, of course, until the inevitable happened once again.

~o~O~o~

**Well there you have it. Another chapter after…what…lots of months? Too lazy to count. Hope you enjoyed! Ahh i can feel the writers block coming back already. seriously you don't know how hard it was for me to make myself make this 5 full pages long.  
**

**(\/)**

C(")(")


End file.
